Prank Wars
by icyhot87
Summary: Mo and Glitch make a game called "Prank Wars" and all the crews want in on the fun. Mo X Glitch, Emilia X Bodie, Aubrey X Angel, Taye X Lil T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is a new story about Glitch and Mo. I LOVE GLITCH. Lots of quotations I got dizzy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Dance Centrals.**

**Glitch P.O.V**

I walk up to Mo's face. "Well played Mo, but I'm gonna get you back." I show him a picture of me in my underwear holding a teddy bear in my sleep. He sent it to all my friends. "HAHA! Got you little man! You can't get me back that hard." You see Mo and I have a game Called "Prank wars" to see who is the best pranker. And it looks like Mo is ahead of me. "Just watch yo back Mo. I am gonna get you back HARD." I walk out of the living room of the small apartment into my bedroom.

Time to think, what am I going to do to Mo. It took a couple minutes then I found out what will hit him the Mo. He has these Hip Hop cd's and I'm going to do something with them. I left the apartment in my crew outfit. I don't feel like changing. I make it to Central Main street. I turn my head to see a store for little kids. I smile evilly and walk into the store. Everything is pink and blue. Not my style. I look around and find what I needed. Potty training dvd's. Perfect.

I take a couple and walk up to the cashier. "How much are these?" I ask. "Um… I think you're a little old for those but you do have the height." He laughs loudly. I got pissed off. "Dude, just tell me how much they cost!"

"Okay! They are three dollars all together."

I hand him the money and walk out the store. Okay so now I have Mo's hip cd's and potty training ones. I go home and it's about nine o'clock. Mo must be watching T.V. I open the door and he is, so I carefully switch out the cd's without him seeing me. And luckily he didn't. When I'm done I sit next to Mo with a big grin on my face. "What you so happy 'bout?" my mentor asks.

"I just think you should watch your rap cd's."

"No, no, no. If you want me to watch those I know it's a prank. I'm going to watch my favorite ones, the Hip Hop ones. And you know what I'm going to call the gang to show how bad yo' prank is."

Mo dials up everyone's number. About fifteen minutes later all the crews are here. Emilia, Dare, Angel, EVERYONE. This is gonna be funny and Mo not telling them it might be a prank makes it even funnier. "Okay ya'll! We are here to watch my favorite cd's so you better enjoy this!" Mo put in the cd's not knowing that they are the potty training memos. He sat down and we waited. A couple seconds later a video came on. There was a baby, women, and a potty.

"Now you put the baby on the seat!" the women called out. She put the naked baby on the toilet seat. "You let your baby use the bathroom on their own!" Then we heard farting noises. We all busted out laughing. "Wow Mo, I didn't think that my own boyfriend still needs potty training." Taye said with a small smile. "What! These are not my cd's." He turned and looked at me "Glitch." He said with a evil eye. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that you showed your big secret that you don't know how to do your business on your own."

"I think I had enough laughter for one day. Thanks Mo for letting us see your big secret" The brunette lifeguard said leaving with Bodie behind her.

"Yeah Mo, I think you should keep your secrets to yourself. Now lets go angel." The redhead said taking Angel with her.

"Bye babe. T. and I have to get to bed." Taye got up with Lil T. behind her leaving.

Mo got up and sat next to me. "Nice prank little man. But I have something better. Now get to bed." I got up and went to my room. I'll see Mo's bad prank tomorrow, right now I need SLEEP.

**Next Morning**

I woke not seeing anything. I hate it when I get up so fast and I can't see anything for like 10 seconds. I got up anyway not seeing anything. I put my bare foot to the floor and step on something terrible… a LEGO. _OW!_ It must be only one so I keep walking, but I step on another one! I rub my eyes to see what's going on. When my eye sight gets better I see my room is filled with LEGOS. I can't even walk around them Legos were all over the floor covering every single part of carpet and when I step on one it hurts like hell. When I step on another one I screamed so loud Mo came to my room.

"What's wrong little man? You seem hurt." The African-American said with a sad face.

"What did you do to my room." I said with a mad face.

"You pranked me hard I prank you back harder."

"Well played, I guess you win, now please pick up my Legos."

"Alright little man." Mo helps my pick up the Legos and puts them in my bin. He's lucky he actually has shoes to wear wile I walk with my bear feet. "Yo Mo."

"Yes little Man?" My mentor turning his head.

"I'm going to get you back one day."

"Try me."

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I copied on my stories I knew I heard of them before! When GlitchAwesomeness you inspired me **

**Glitch P.O.V**

Mo and I just finished picking up my Legos. They hurt so dang bad. I wish I can just throw 'em at Mo, but I have a better idea for me to be the king of Hi Def Prank Wars. _I know what to do!_ I thought. I put on a black, baggy shirt and black shorts because I need to hurry on this. I put on my shoes. _But what if Mo notices I'm gone?_ I quickly looked around for my clothes. I stuffed them under my sheets so he doesn't know I'm gone.

I sneak out of the apartment it's a good thing that Mo went back to sleep. I go down the stairs of the apartment complex until I reach the bottom. I turned around and found the door I was looking for. Taye's apartment. I knock on it hoping they're still awake. A couple seconds later Taye comes out not looking ready at all. "Glitch, what do you want. I want to sleep till noon." She says rubbing her eyes.

"Do you have any shorts up to here?" I say putting my finger on my upper thigh.

She gave me a strange look. "You mean _booty _shorts?"

"Yes."

She went back into the apartment and came back with five… booty… shorts.

"Here, now please leave. I don't want to know what you do with them."

I leave with them and head up to my apartment. Mo's still asleep so that makes it better. I go in his room tiptoeing so he doesn't hear me. I open his dresser and find his favorite things. His skinny jeans. I take them all out and put Taye's shorts in them then I take his skinny jeans and hide them under my bed, he will NEVER look there. That's all he can were since he only has skinny jeans. Idiot. I tip toe back in my room, take off all the clothes in my bed, and go to sleep.

**When I wake up**

I stretch my arms. '_YAWN!' _I get up and smell bacon and cinnamon. Mo must be making some pancakes. I lick my lips and rush out of the room. Mo doesn't look mad so he must of not seen the shorts yet. "Hey Mo."

"Hey G. want some pancakes."

"Um, yeah!" I sit down anxious for some.

Mo gives me a plate with one pancake and he got him a pancake with five. I look at my plate then up at Mo who is chewing the pancakes up. "So… where's the rest of mine?" I say with my eyebrows up. Mo looks up at me. "Glitch, your small that big pancake will fill you up, like it always does." I hate to say it, but Mo is right. I never even finish to big pancakes I get full with one. I shrug it off and eat the pancake. We both finished and washed our plates. "Mo want to go dance at the station?"

"Sure let me go change." He gets up and goes into his room. I rush into my room put on my crew outfit and stood next to our front door. Mo comes out with an angry look. And he's wearing our crew clothes but with Taye's shorts. I laugh like crazy. "Glitch, what the heck did you do!"

"What? Shorts look good on you! Even with your hairy legs." I laugh, but Mo has a serious face on.

"I'm not going out like this."

"Then go change!" He goes back into his room, but comes back out wearing the same thing.

"What happened to all my skinny jeans?" he says with wide eyes.

"I don't know! Lets just do dance."

He made the loudest 'ugh' and leaves. We make it to the subway station in fifteen minutes. Right when we get there everyone starts pointing and laughing at Mo. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all say. Mo tells them to shut up and we starts dancing to "Run ( I'm a natural disaster) which is a bad idea since his legs are moving everywhere. I just couldn't hold it in, I start laughing while we dance. Then Mo stops the boombox. "Hey Mo what you doin'?" He gets in my face with a serious one.

"Dude, I can't do it like this. My legs are shown everywhere and I am cold." He gets his hoodie and puts in on his waist. Which just makes his legs look girlier. I show no mercy. "Hey look at da up side Mo." I stand there not saying anything. He puts his arms across his chest.

"What the hell is da up side?"

"I don't know. I said look at the upside."

He slaps his hand on his forehead. "Okay Glitch! You are now the king of Hi Def Prank wars! You win! Now were are my friggin skinny jeans!"

"Thank you for admitting it. We should get back home I put them under ma bed."

"Ew man."

We leave the subway and reach our apartment of course at fifteen minutes. I give him the skinny jeans. "Okay Glitch, looks like Hi Def Prank Wars is over. I wonder how the other crews are doing."

"Well, find out later."

**Thanks for reading and please review! Again I am sorry GlitchAwesomeness, but you inspired me :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry but Hi Def prank wars is over and we are moving up to Riptide prankwars! Have fun and review! :D**

**Emilia P.O.V**

I'm at Riptide beach with my boyfriend Bodie. Hi Def's prank wars is over and now it's our turn. I'm next to the bonfire doing sunset in my crew outfit were about to dance for the crowd. I was looking for Bodie and I found him swimming in the water. He looked so hot. "Bodie, get out of the water we need to go dance." I tell him.

"Oh yeah let me go change." He gets out of the water glistening in the sun. I can stare at him all day, but I realize it's the exact time for us to start prank wars.

"Bodie, prank wars just started!" I say jumping.

"Good. Now I have time to think of a good one." He says going into the booth. What Bodie doesn't know is that I already started without telling him. I smile deviously and put my hands behind my back waiting for Bodie to come out. In a couple minutes he comes out wearing his crew outfit.

"Okay I'm ready! Lets dan-" He interrupted himself by putting his hands on his butt and making a confusing face. "Emilia? What's wrong with my shorts?" He asks me.

"I don't know. How does is feel?" I ask in a suspicious tone.

"…Hot." He says then widening his eyes. "_AAAAAAAAH!"_ Bodie screams in a high tone. He runs around in circles with his hands still on his butt. He finally jumps into the water. "Aaaaaahh…" he says with a relaxed face. I put my arm on my stomach and bursts out laughing. "Hahahaha!" I pull out hot sauce and wave it in Bodie's soaking face. "How does it feel, B?" I ask him with a smart face on.

"Not good, but… let the Prank Wars begin!" I help him out of the water and dry him off with a fan in the booth. We go out and dance "Baby got back" by Sir Mix a-lot. It took us a couple minutes, then we finished the song with the crowd screaming our crew name. Bodie and I go into the booth to get some water. We sit down on some stools and drink our water bottles. Then I ask him a question. "Bodie, do you wanna stay over at my apartment for a few days?"

He starts blushing "Uh.. why?"

"For prank wars, duh!"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Okay then. Go to your apartment and pack your clothes I'm taking a nap in the booth."

"Sure." Bodie leaves and I take my nap.

**2 hours later**

I get up and rub my eyes. _YAWN! _I stretch and get my beach things and leave the booth. I feel colder for some reason even though my towel is on my waist. When I was leaving the beach I noticed that everyone was staring at me and had wide eyes. I just gave them the 'Leave me Alone' face and walk to my apartment. I reach there in ten minutes and see Bodie on my couch in his pajamas smiling. "What are you so happy about?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing, just looking at your new hairdo."

"What new hairdo?" I turn around and look at the mirror on my front door. I drop my jaw. "Oh… my… gosh." I touch my head realizing it is completely BALD. I just keep rubbing my head in shock. I turn around with an annoyed face and seeing Bodie giggling. "Bodie, what the hell did you do with my hair?"

"Don't worry Mimi, I just put a bald cap on your head while you were taking a nap. Best. Prank. Ever."

I turn back to the mirror and peel off the bald cap. Man was it sticky. I felt so disgusted holding the rubber cap and shiver. '_Eww…' _I think. "You know what I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I tell Bodie.

"Can I watch!" he says with big eyes.

"Cute, but no." I kept on walking into my room. I change into my clue and green pajama shirt and blue pajama pants. And thinking of what I'm going to do to Bodie. I figure it out and told Bodie to go to bed. "But, its only nine!" he wines.

"Too bad we have to exercise tomorrow!" He puts his head back and heads to the guest room. I go to my room and sleep knowing what I'm going to do.

**Next morning**

I get up and went to the guest room. I see Bodie is still asleep. "Bodie. I'm going to the park" I whisper. He rolls around so he heard me. I grab my phone and walk out the door. I stay there for a few seconds and stomped my feet to seem like I'm walking down the stairs. I stare in the window of Bodie's room and he's awake checking out his phone. I smirk and dialed up his number making sure he doesn't see me. Bodie answers his phone. "Hey Mimi." Damn I should of not used my own phone. Time to improvise.

I talk in a low voice. "This is not _mimi_ this is her boyfriend."

Bodie makes a confused face. "No your not I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm guessing she hadn't told you yet."

Bodie walks around the room "What?"

"She's cheating on you dumbass."

"No she isn't! She just went to the park."

"Yeah right, right now me and Emilia are having a good time. Buh-bye." I hang up my phone and laugh quietly. Bodie keeps smacking his head wondering what he did wrong. A couple seconds later he breaks down crying. I just can't see him like this. I take a picture and went back in the apartment. "Bodie I'm back!" I yell.

He comes out with red eyes "What do you want?"

"Aww Bodie, you were crying whats wrong?"

"You know whats wrong, you cheated on me!"

"No I didn't."

"Then who was just on the phone with me?"

I laugh loudly "Haha! Got you good B! It was a prank and I got a pic to send."

"Good. I wouldn't have kno-, wait… WHAT!"

"Never mind go back to sleep, I'll see your bad prank later."

I go into my room wondering what Bodie is going to do. Ehh I'll see tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. This is the final chapter of riptide crew! I'm making ten chapters for this story and might make prank wars 2. Please review!**

**Bodie P.O.V**

I walk back to the guest room with my eyes still red. I lay down on the bed wondering what I'm going to do to get her back. Her prank was good though, but I'm going to get back goodder or better good or… whatever. I get up from the bed and tip toe to Emilia's room. She's asleep in her bed. She looks so peaceful and happy, I just wanna cuddle her but I need to think of a prank. I look around the room. And I find a picture of Emilia in her apartment two years ago. Her apartment was all rearranged and she had different posters. Then I think of an idea.

Emilia put all of the old things, in her picture, in the storage of her apartment. I look at the picture and looked at her dresser. It was in the wrong place so I put it like how the picture was. Then I do it with all the other furniture in the apartment too. I look back at the picture and it looks exactly the same. But the posters were new and not like the picture. I walk to her storage and open the door. It was all dusty and black. I turn on the light and find all of Emilia's posters and other stuff. I look at the picture one more time and take the posters I needed, then walked back to her bedroom.

She was still asleep and snored so loud. Perfect. I rip off all her sport and celebrity posters and replace them with the old posters and made it look like her picture. I look at it one more time and realized something. Emilia's hair was different. Her hair was down and she had it in a bun right now. I walk up to her and try to pull off the rubber band in her head. She keeps moving and I can't take it off. I start getting agitated and pull it off. She still doesn't wake up. I walk out of the apartment and take the key. I stand out the door and knock on it real hard. Hoping to wake her up and let her see the prank I pulled. She's gonna be so freaked out.

**Emilia P.O.V**

I wake up because someone was knocking on my door. "Bodie, go get the door!" I yell because I didn't want to get up. No answer. "BODIE! GET THE DOOR!" I yell louder. Still no answer. I get up and stretch and while I'm doing it I realize my room is different. It was just like it was a couple years ago. '_What the heck?' _I think. I get up and my hair was on my shoulder. Just like it was a couple years ago… "What the heck is going on?" I yell. I still here knocking on my door. "I'm coming!" I walk out of my room and go into the living room. It was all rearranged just like a couple years ago! I go into the guest room and Bodie isn't there, his room was clean, and his suitcase was gone. I realize something. '_No that's crazy. I am not in the past. Just open the door Emilia.' _I head for the door and it's Bodie. "Bodie, why are you outside? And your hair looks different." I tell him.

"How do you know my name?" he says with a confused face.

"What are you talking about? Were in a dance crew together, boyfriend and girlfriend, and are like best buds."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in a dance crew, I don't have a girlfriend, and I never met you before."

I just stand there. After a couple seconds later I answer. "Oh my gosh! I'm in the past! Dude! What year is it?"

"Its 2010."

I open my eyes in shock. "Maybe when I was sleeping, something happened and I went back to the past!"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Okay then… I just came here for some sugar… you have any?"

"Oh just get in here!" I pull on Bodie's arm and bring him into my living room. "Bodie do you remember this place?"

He looks around. "No and how do you know my name?"

I shake my head. "Never mind that! Bodie, in the future were dating, in a dance crew , and are best friends."

"Okay your crazy. I'm leaving." Bodie walks out the door. I just stand there in shock. I am in the past, I have no boyfriend, no dance crew. I don't know what to do, I made the dance crew in the future, what am I supposed to do in the past? I just run out the door to see Bodie sitting on the stair step. He doesn't know that I'm there, so I scare him. "Boo!" I yell.

"Aah!" he screams in a high pitch. I remember how he used to scream like that in the future. Wait how do I remember something from the future? Nevermind. "Don't scare me like that, Emilia!" Bodie yells.

I rub my eyes. "Wait Bodie how do you know my name I never told you!"

He looks shocked. "Dang it!" he says. "Well at least I got you Emilia."

I make a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"Emilia, this is a prank. And I got you good!"

I stand there like an idiot. "Bodie! You scared me! But that was an awesome prank, you REALLY tricked me."

"So I win?"

"Yes Bodie, you win."

"Woo!" he says raising his arms. "Kiss for the Riptide Prank wars king?"

"You bet."

**Done with riptide crew! I hope you guys liked it. And next is lush crew or flash4ward… I forgot. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… I was busy doing things. So here is another chapter of prank wars. And its flash4ward crew since someone requested. Enjoy and review!**

**Lil T. P.O.V**

I walk to Taye and I's apartment in the apartment complex. I open the rotting, red front door of the apartment and walk in. Taye is slumping on our sofa watching TV. "Taye, our time of Prank Wars started" I say looking down on my watch to Taye.

"Oh ya, I forgot all about it." She says not looking away from the TV.

"So… you're not excited at all?" I say giving her a questioning look.

"Just forget it T. I'm going to go wash my hair." Taye says as she gets up from the sofa heading to the bathroom. I sit on the couch and smile evilly and tap my fingers like a mad man. Taye always washes her hair so it doesn't look 'flat' she says. But Taye doesn't know that I put orange hair die in her shampoo bottle so the whole bottle was filled with it. I hear the water running and I'm waiting for her to notice. I hear her washing her hair and since she does it with her eyes closed she won't know it until she sees the mirror. "AAH!" I hear from the bathroom."

Taye comes out with an angry face and orange hair. "What's up carrot top?" I say with a big grin on my face.

"Okay. If you wanna play hardball… WE GONNA PLAY!" She says storming into her room. I aint even worried. Taye always does bad pranks from da internet. I look at my watch and see its nine twenty four. I wanna go to bed early so I can think of another prank. I go into my green and yellow painted room. I walk to my dresser and were my yellow night dress which has LIL T. on it in green. (which I did myself.), go into my bed where I lay. I close my eyes trying to fall asleep, but I keep hearing a noise. I start getting scared when I hear it say '_I'm gonna kill you in your sleep.' _The voice was all scary like a evil voice.

It keeps going on for like ten minutes! Then it changes and says '_Prepare to die!'. _I then see a body approaching me while I'm in the bed. When I fully see it, it looked like the… grim reaper. "Prepare to die!" he says.

"AAAAAAH!" I scream in a high pitch voice. I run under my bed hoping he would go away.

"HAHAHHAHA!" He says. I look up to see the hood off of the persons head. And of course it was Taye. She was holding a microphone and a video camera. "Like I said. We gonna play hardball." She says crossing her arms and turning off the camera.

"Taye! You know I get nightmares!"

"You're fourteen. You should grow up. Now goodnight I'm going to upload this on youtube as LIL T. GOES CRAZY." She says walking out my room. She better not put it or I'm gonna be real pissed. I go on my bed and fall asleep.

**Next Morning**

I get up rubbing my eyes and smell eggs. Taye must be cooking breakfast. I look outside my door and Taye doesn't notice me. I go into my dresser and pull out two ketchup packets. I go into the bathroom, fold the ketchup packets, and put them under the toilet seat. Thank you Captain Underpants! I go into the kitchen and find eggs on a plate across from Taye. "Good morning." I say as I sit down.

"GM." She says. I take a fork and start eating my eggs. "I'm gonna use the double R." she says heading for the bathroom. Taye says double R which means restroom. She closes the door and I hear a loud splat and a loud scream. Taye comes out with ketchup stains on the back of her legs. "T. ketchup really?" she says.

"Yes. I love ketchup."

"Nice. Now I gotta wash 'em."

"I don't care what you do I am gonna take a nap. I didn't know I would wake up at seven thirty." I get up leaving my plate and head to my room. I get into my bed and nap.

**Taye P.O.V**

'_How could T. be so good at pranking?' _I think as I wash the dishes. I stand there thinking of what to do.

I figure it out and go into my room. I look around and find my make-up kit. I open it and take out a brush and white powder. I put the brush into the powder and brush my face until I am completely white. I then take out red lipstick and apply it on my lips and my face to look like a clown smiling. I then put the lipstick on my eyes. A couple seconds later I realize I look exactly like a evil clown. Perfect.

I go into T.'s room and find her napping. I then shake Lil T. to try and wake her up. She just keeps grunting and moving. I shake her one more time and she opens her eyes. I say "_Why so serious?"_ in a evil tone. Lil T.'s eyes widen and she screams running into the living room. "Taye! Now I'm REALLY goin to get nightmares!" she yells from the living room.

I laugh loudly and go into the living room. "HA! I got you good!" I yell.

"This is not over." She says squinting her eyes.

"I think it is." I say walking into my room.

"Or is it." I hear her whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I've been stealing ideas. I haven't read or proofread my stories because of stupid drama I have… anyways! Here is the last one of flash4ward prank wars. I also watched the dance central 3 trailer, Glitch looking cute as always! Here is the chapter.**

**Taye P.O.V**

I wipe off the ketchup from my legs and try and wash the orange dye and makeup off. '_I really got her. I wonder what she's goin' to do.' _I think as I turn on the faucet to the bathtub. I start washing off the die, and it takes me about thirty minutes. I look into the mirror and my hair is lookin' perfect again. I walk into the living room and I see T. on the couch watching T.V. "So, you can't under estimate yo big sisda's power huh?"

"Taye, I am going to get you back worse. You know that." She replies crossing her arms.

"Ya right. You're goin' to cry about it, say I win and we go on wit our lives."

She doesn't say anything. There is a silence for ten minutes, then I finally break it. "T. go change into your crew outfit. We gonna go dance." She makes a loud 'ugh' and goes into her room. In a flash she comes out with her crew outfit. "That was quick" I say going into my room. I change into my crew outfit and we leave the apartment. We go down to the golf course, put on "Get your freak on" by Missy Eliot. We get a huge applause after three minutes. I tell Taye that we should go to the apartment since we didn't take a shower yet. She just shrugs and we walk to the apartment.

When we reach there T. slumps down on the couch and I stare at her like she's crazy. "What?" she asks me.

"Go take a shower."

"No, you first."

"Okay fine. I'll be smellin fly." I head for the bathroom and turn on the faucet, ready for long, hot shower.

**Lil T. P.O.V**

I hear Taye close her bathroom door. I quickly get up from the couch and go to her hand-bag. I rummage through it and I find what I wanted. Her cell phone. I put it in the living room on the table. I go into my room and I take out my fake princess camera from when I was younger. Ah, I remember all those memories with this stupid camera that didn't take pictures. All it did was make a "snap noise. I put it in my jacket pocket and look around. No Taye so she's still in her shower.

"Yo Taye! I'm going to the beach!" I yell. No answer. "Taye! I'M GOING TO THE FREAKIN BEACH!" I yell even louder. "Damn! I can hear you! You can go the beach!" she yells from the shower. I go to the front door and open it then slam it not going outside. I start to giggle and I tiptoe to the couch and hide behind it. I get our home phone and call Taye's cellphone. It was on max volume so she had to hear it. After a couple rings Taye opens the bathroom door. She comes out naked and gets her phone since she thinks she's home alone. I take out my princess camera and clicked the capture button. Taye hears the sound and looks at my direction. She sees me and gasps then runs into her room to get a towel. I don't say anything. After like two minutes she comes out with a pink towel. "I'm sending the pic to Mo" I tell her.

She gasps and has wide eyes "No! No! NO! Don't send it!"

"Why he is your boyfriend."

"I will never send a picture of myself naked to a boyfriend"

"He might like it tho-"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she interrupts.

"You sure? He might like it."

"No. would you do it?"

"Nope."

She just stares at me "Then don't send that picture on me to Mo! He'll bother me for weeks!"

"Okay. Okay. I won't send it to Mo."

She sighs of relief. "I'll send it to… Angel." I say with a smirk. She drops her jaw "That's even worse! It will be better for you to send it to Mo."

"Okay I'll send it to Mo then."

"No! No! No!" she says waving her arms.

"So I can send it to Angel?" she face palms herself and then screams around like mad. I quickly pull out me phone and video cord it. "THIS IS CRAZY!" she yells. I sit there laughing at the video. She notices what I'm doing and takes my cellphone. "Hey! Give it back!" I wine

"No. Not until you delete that naked picture of me."

"Okay. I'll delete it. Even though I never took it."

She stares at me for five minutes. I wave my hand over her face. "Taye?" she suddenly picks my up and starts shaking me. "You never to the dang picture!"

"Nope! It was a praannk…" I say while she's still shaking me. She then puts me down. "Good. I was about to go haywire." She says calmly.

"But I still got da video…" I say quietly.

She widens her eyes. "Okay T.! You are the first of Flash4ward prank wars Queen! You win! But don't send that video."

I cross my arms and grin. "Thanks for saying it. And I wont send it anyways I gotta go take a shower." I say feeling confident going to the shower.

**So that's why I made Mo Taye's bf. I needed a bf for that picture thing. Please review! Oh and next is lush crew. Then glitterati.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! I get to update! Sorry its been a while I'm on vacation so… um… yea. Here is the chapter, and I'll update childhood.**

**Aubrey P.O.V**

"Angel!" I yell. No answer. "Angel!" I yell again. Still no answer. "Angel! Get your ASS over here!" I yell even louder. He starts walking over to me. "Okay! What do you want?"

"Stop hanging out with those girls so we can start prank wars. Emilia keeps texting me and its getting annoying." I say as I cross my arms.

"Okay then fine! But why can't I hang out with those girls? Its not like were dating anymore."

I don't say anything. "Just forget it. Now, go to your apartment and pack your things. We're staying in MY mansion."

"Why not my apartment?"

"Your apartment smells like desperate girls and old perfume. Now stop with all the questions and lets go." I get off my yacht and head for my BMW. I get in the front seat and put on my seat belt. I adjust my rear view mirror and I see something weird. '_Is that… a dye pack?'_ I think. I turn around and look closely at it. I squint my eyes and hear it ticking. '_Damn'_ I think. A couple seconds later the dye pack explodes. "AAAH!" I scream. Get out of my car and there's dark green powder all over me. "ANGEL!" I scream.

He comes down to my car with a big grin. He then laughs. "What's wrong? Dark green is your favorite color."

"You know I hate dark green." I saw with a frown. "And how am I going to clean this up?"

"You have a car cleaner guy, use him." After that he takes his suitcase and puts it in his car. "C'mon, lets go." He says.

"Ugh." I say. I get in the passenger seat of his car. It also smells like desperate girls and old perfume. I shrug it off and in no time were at my mansion. "I'm gonna un pack my things, then go to sleep its getting late." He says as her gets out of the car. I look at my watch and say: "It's only nine thirty."

"Gotta get ready for my date tomorrow." He winks at me then leaves. I get out of the car and head up for my bathroom and take a shower. I already know what I'm going to do. After my thirty minute shower I go into the guest room and Angel is sleeping. '_Perfect_' I go into his suitcase and take out a couple of his girly posters. They were all have naked. '_Dumb pervert'_ I think. I hang them on the wall quietly and head for my room. I wear my night gown and put some makeup on. I looked beautiful if I had to say myself.

I go back to the guest room and turn on the radio to romance music and I shake Angel until he wakes up. This is gonna be fun.

**Angel P.O.V**

I feel someone shaking me. "I'll wake up in five minutes." I whine. "Honey… wake up." I hear. Just hearing someone call me honey makes me wake up. I get up to see Aubrey wearing makeup and smiling. I also notice around the room and I find my posters. "What's happening?" I say confused.

"It's your fantasy dream." Aubrey says.

"A… fantasy dream?"

"Yep! Say anything you want and you'll get it."

I get excited. "Can I get a kiss?" Aubrey kisses me. "Can I get a midnight snack?" I say

"Crackers and cheese?" I nod. She heads downstairs to the kitchen and a few seconds later she comes up with crackers and cheese. I start eating it. "So… can I ask you something?" she asks.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know… do you still like me? You know like not date those other girls."

"Of course I like you. I just dated them to make you jealous… your not mad are you?" I say scared.

"Of courser not! It's your dream. And can you do one more thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"I want a video of you dancing "Milkshake" by Kelis. Whenever we dance I always do it with the girl background dancers. Can I at least see you do it?"

I got off guard by the question, but I answered. "Well it is a dream, so… sure I guess."

"Yay!" Aubrey takes here iphone and puts on the song, then gets her camera. "Dance pretty boy!" she yells. I start dancing to the music. I felt SO weird , but it seemed like Aubrey liked it so… what the heck. I finish in a couple minutes. "So… you gonna delete that video?" I say concerned. She just bursts out laughing. "Of course not! I'm putting it on the internet." She says as she goes into her room.

"WHAT! this is my dream, you have to delete it."

"You are such a dumb butt. This isn't a dream. It's a prank! And I also found out you still like me."

"You…"

"I'm… amazing. Now go to bed for your 'date'." She says with quotations. I lay back on the bed. '_This sucks.'_

**Sorry it was a little short. I'm busy :I. anyways will Angel get her back or give up? Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	8. Authors note

Hi guys! Since this is the last chapter of 'Prank Wars' (I'm not doing Kerith and Jaryn anymore), I wanted to make it fun and special. If you want to have your prank on it you can either PM me or review. Thank you for reading! And sorry it's an author's note. :P


End file.
